The World of Arkevesen Wiki
This is the Wikia page for the imaginary world of Arkevesen. As of right now, the world of Arkevesen is not describing a world know from any piece of literature or cinema, but simply an immensely overwhelming task, for me (Robert) the creator to spend my time on, in order to have something to do that I feel like is bordering on meaningful without being meaningful enough for me to take it so seriously that the thought of working on it would stress me out. Furthermore, making a complete world that is as realistic as I can possibly make it, yet simultaneously, unlike the world we live in, does not only give me an insight into how the real world works, but also the wonder and amazement that comes with exploring a world that has never been seen before. This Wiki will be used as a worldbuilding tool for me in order to create the world of Arkevesen. 'What is known of the world of Arkevesen' Natural science Physical geography This is where you can learn about the way the world of Arkevesen looks. This includes continents, climatology, land elevation, biogeography, hydrology, pedology, and oceanography. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Physics?venotify=created Physics] This is where you can learn about the physics in the world of Arkevesen. This includes nuclear and particle physics, atomic molecular and optical physics, astronomy and applied physics. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Chemistry?venotify=created Chemistry] This is where you can learn about chemistry in the world of Arkevesen. This includes the study of matter, phases, bonding, energy, reactions, ions and salts, acidity and basicity, redox reactions, equilibriums, and chemical laws in general. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Biology?venotify=created Biology] This is where you can learn about biology in the world of Arkevesen. This includes the studies of structural, physiological, evolutionary, ecological and environmental biology. It also includes the systemization of biology and thereunder the sub-category, most interesting for humanoids, of the kingdoms within biology. Social Science Social geography This is where you can learn about the way humanoids have impacted the geography of the world of Arkevesen. This includes the geographical studies of countries, population, cultures, religion, development, economics, health, histories, politics, and urbanism. Note that many of these fields are the studies of the fields in regards to their geography, and not necessarily the study of the subject itself. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Sociology?venotify=created Sociology] This is where you can learn about the societies of humanoids that inhabit the world of Arkevesen. This includes social functionalism, conflict theory, symbolic interactionism, and utilitarianism. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/History_of_the_world?venotify=created History] This is where you can learn about how the past events in the world of Arkevesen shaped it to look like it does today. [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Anthropology?venotify=created Anthropology] - [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Economics?venotify=created Economics] - [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Law?venotify=created Law] - [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Linguistics?venotify=created Linguistics] - [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Political_science?venotify=created Political science] - [https://the-world-of-arkevesen.fandom.com/wiki/Psychology?venotify=created Psychology] - Note: Formal science has not been included as it would be an unreasonable task, to try to imagine for example a different kind of math. Furthermore, I have temporarily decided to skip the fields and sub-fields that I would have to do a lot of research to make a fantasy version of. Even for the fields that I have chosen to include, not all of them will be substantially different from the real world counterpart, as it is simply unfathomable for me to for example make up a version of a photon that works differently than, it's real-world counterpart, without making Arkevesen needlessly complicated. Some of the names are temporary as their etymology leads back to, oftentimes, Latin or Greek, but seeing as these are not languages in the world of Arkevesen having words in the world of Arkevesen derived from these languages would not make sense. At the same time, I will try to not change the names too much, as that would again make the world of Arkevesen needlessly complicated to understand from a person in the real world. -Unsorted to be sorted. Category:Browse